


Drabbles that I’ll never finish

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Summary: Basically these are a bunch of taohun drabbles that I would probably never expand upon





	Drabbles that I’ll never finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole drabble was based on a hannibal episode gifset (surprising I know)

"Do you have any idea...." Zitao picked up his wine glass, swirling the wine inside, "who am I, Shixun?"

"I know the risks, Dr. Huang" Sehun enunciated the title, not turning to meet Zitao's eyes, and instead walked over to where the window was, taking in the view of Qingdao's downtown commercial area.

"Oh do you, Mr. Oh?" Zitao grinned.

"You're a doctor....well, more of the sadistic kind if you want me to be specific" Sehun shrugged, still facing the window.

"Well, that's one way of putting it"

"You're not mad?" Sehun turned, the confusion on his face making Zitao laugh.

"What? That you technically called me a sadist or the fact that you're making a mess of my bonzai tree?" The slightly unhinged grin never leaving Zitao's face.

Sehun turned around and looked down at the windowsill where his body was leaning on a small yet well maintained bonzai tree, some of the leaves falling around the pot. Sehun pushed himself off the window and stood, this time facing Zitao. "I'm going to go with the 'calling you a sadist' part".

"Well, if we are being honest with each other, I figured you would have figured it out by now that the lovely meal we were having was actually a former colleague of yours" Zitao took a sip of his wine. "What was his name again? Ah, it was Lee Seungri, was it not? Your mentor?"

"Well, he was a bastard. He had it coming when he called you" Sehun crossed his arms.

"And yet here you are" Zitao rose his glass in Sehun's direction.

Sehun looked away. "It's more complicated than that".

"Is it?" Zitao put down his glass and rested his chin on his hands. "How so?"

If they were being honest, then Sehun might as well tell Zitao the truth. "I wanted to know you, the real you. I don't want your connections or your damn money.”

Zitao laughed again, this time a bright and airy laugh. He was interested this time. "Is that so? The real me?" Zitao got up from his seat and walked to where Sehun was standing and stopped a few steps away from Sehun. "You want to know me? Even with the risks involved?"

Sehun nodded resolutely.

"My, my, do we have a brave child here" Zitao chuckled mockingly. Zitao took Sehun's chin in his hands and forced Sehun to look at him, his eyes emotionless. "There were some like you. Who wanted to know why I did things that I did. They were all idiots, or as I like to call them, 'fortune's fools' as they were able to run. What makes you any different?"

"I'm not fortune's fool." Sehun stared back. "I'm yours.”


End file.
